


Just Feel it

by EmeraldMC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Connor, Caring Connor, F/M, Femdom, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love chip, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ruby is a dissaster, Shemale, Top Ruby Rose, love is love, or at least i tried to have plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldMC/pseuds/EmeraldMC
Summary: Ruby and Connor had been close friends for many years. They went on Missions together, traveled the world together but that was it, they were just friends…..friends with benefits. But NOT the way you'd think.





	Just Feel it

Ruby and Connor had been close friends for many years. They went on Missions together, traveled the world together but that was it, they were just friends…..friends with benefits. But NOT the way you'd think.

You see Ruby Rose had a secret, an embarrassing one. She had a dick. Yes you heard right. And It wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't a fourteen year old horney kid. But she was. Shed get hard at All the wrong times, she could never satisfy herself with her hands it was a nightmare. Luckily for her she had a good friend like Connor. He helped her satisfy herself when ever she needed him.

“Ahh! Its too much!” Ruby moaned out  
“then you should probably slow down” Connor patted her cheek

Ruby was holding Connors leg up as she thrust at full force into Connor’s tight hole. Her face was red and her mouth hung open as she moaned in ecstasy. The arrangement they had was that Ruby always tops when it came to sex, Ruby is just a kid. Connor didn't have the part to do so but when the time was right and she was of age and she wanted it he would gladly get them. Most guys would feel ashamed of being fucked by a girl but not Connor. He cared for the small black haired girl and as long as she'd get pleasure from his body, nothing less mattered. 

“I.. Ah! Can't help it..” she gasped out “You feel So Good...it's driving me insane!!” She was close and Connor knew what to do. He reached for her face and smothered it with kisses. And that was enough for her to come. 

Ruby laid on the bed spent. Connor sat with her as she basked in the afterglow “And?” he asked. “it was amazing as always!” She sprung upwards and hugged him, giddy as always. “What about you? Did you enjoy it too?” she always asked but she already knew the answer and frowns.

“oh yeah..you can't feel sexual pleasure” Ruby looks down and the bed. No matter how many times they did this Connor has always been the same. He never moaned out, never begged for more, blushed embarrassed or had an orgasm. It’s not that he didn't enjoy it, it’s just that he wasn't programmed for sexual stuff. “Must you always trouble yourself with this?” Connor pat the top of her head “I told you, I'm fine. I have a lot of fun giving you pleasure and as long as you are happy than I am too” he smiled warmly. Ruby wishes that was enough to keep her at bay but it wasn't. Deep down she wishes that stupid Cyber Life gave him a program for feeling pleasure or maybe had the balls to give him...well..BALLS! But did Ruby give up? No way! She had an idea to make Connor the Happiest android alive and all she had to do was visit a billionaire named Elijah Kamski.

The next day, Ruby made her way to the Kamski house. She knocked on the door and was welcomed in by Chloe, Kamski”s ward.  
“Well if it isn’t the Crimson Huntress herself” Kamski greeted  
“Thanks again for seeing me on such short notice” Ruby says bashful  
“Oh come now, I always have time for one of my clients, please have a seat”

Ruby and Kamski both sat down and enjoyed a cup of tea “now, how may I be of help? Is everything ok with Connor?”  
“Yep, hes fully functional and fully stubborn”  
Kamski laughed “then what seems to be the problem?”  
Ruby blushes “well you see ...you have a good knowledge of putting certain programs into androids right?”  
“Yes?”  
“And you ARE one of the best re-programmers out there, Right?”  
“I would certainly hope so”  
Ruby blushes harder  
“Then I need a favor from you”  
“Of course anything”  
Ruby scoots closer to Kamski and barley whispers  
“IneedyoutomakeapleasureprogramforConnor”  
…….  
“I'm sorry. What did you say?” The older man says  
“I said IneedyoutomakeapleasureprogramforConnor” Ruby mutters under her breath  
“My dear you’ll have to speak up, I can barely hear you” Kamski playfully says  
“I SAID I NEED YOU TO MAKE A SEXUAL PLEASURE PROGRAM FOR CONNOR!!!”  
Ruby shouts out before letting loose “The thing is that Connor and I are in an arrangement that because I have a chub I could do the devils tango with Connor when ever I needed him but I noticed that he doesn’t feel pleasure at all and I was hoping you could fix that!” Ruby blurred out like a rapper before blushing even harder then her name  
“That’s what I thought you said” Kamski chuckles out. “I know about your relationship with Connor though” he Finishes his tea

“wait.....HE TOLD YOU?!” She screams out  
“Of course he told me, where else could he have gotten the parts so you could fuck him like a women? Handsome Jack?” He said bluntly  
“WAAAAAHHHH DON'T SAY THAT KIND OF STUFF OUT LOUD!!!” Ruby puts her hands on her face and rolls around on the floor in embarrassment.

Kamski sighs, knees down and pats her head “it’s alright now, no need to be ashamed, your just a kid, and kids need to let loose once and awhile. It’s perfectly natural” Ruby looks at him in confusion. What kind of comfort is that?! She half expected him to call the cops on Connor for being with a minor but for some reason, THIS is more disturbing.

“But I must ask” Kamskis voice was colder than before “why do you care about Connors Pleasure?”  
That got her attention. Ruby snaps upwards and faces him  
“Well… the thing is ...Connor has always been looking out for me, even when we first met and he's always been making sure that I'm satisfied and cared for. And while I appreciate that I want him to feel good too. To experience the same kind of pleasure that I have, not just from sex, but from being with the person that he loves. I want to drive him crazy the same way he drives me crazy and I want him to love every second of it.” 

Kamski smiles at her “Ruby Rose, you never seize to amaze me. Most android owners don't give a damn about their ‘toys’. But you ...you want Connor to feel the same way you do. To feel happiness, pleasure but most importantly…. Gratitude” he gives her a hand up before saying  
“I'll do it”  
Ruby’s eyes light up “Really?! Thank you so much!!” She lunges to hug Kamski (she really is a hugger) But Kamski doges it “Don't thank me yet, Meet me here in about a week, and ill have the chip ready for you by then”

“Oh Right! Ruby suddenly remembers something “How much will it be?” she reaches for wallet before he stops her “there's no need for it. It’s on the house. Besides, if i do this right i could get a lot of use out of this and make more of them” he grins. As if her eyes aren't big enough they get wider when he basically says ‘its free’ she goes again for the hug and this time he doesn't doge it. 

Ruby was all over the place. She wanted this to be the best night ever! And nothing was gonna stop that!  
She cleared her and Connors schedule that day, she read up on how to make sure that Connors body would be ready for her, She went shopping for something sexy, she made sure to get the lube and condoms (just in case), she did everything. Connor watched her go back and forth non stop “Ruby is everything ok?” he asked. Ruby suddenly remembered the one thing she needed from Connor. His consent. After all, this would be a new experience for him. What if he didn't like it? This whole plan would go under before it had even risen up. But she worked to hard. But she would never do something without his say so. She Took a deep breath and turned to him “EVERYTHINGISFINE!” and ran off in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for her, Connor is three times faster then she is so he caught her before she could get the door. “Ruby!” Connor scolded her “Alright Fine!” she shouts “I have plans for Friday night! I want to do it again on Friday! And i have a surprise for you!” she tried to sound sexy but it just came out as an out of breath confession. “A surprise? What is it?” he tilted his head in confusion “Well ... I can't tell you...otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise” she says. “Well ...whatever it is i hope it’s a good one” he says letting her hood go. She looked at him and blushed “ahhhmmm. So yeah! It'll be fun! I promise!” she says before darting off. 

The week was long but worth it. Today was the Day. Ruby ran over to Kamski’s house and sat herself down Wiggling in anticipation. “Alright Rose, I've done it!” Kamski comes out of the back room holding a small data chip. She hops up to see the invention “Is that it?” she asks  
“Behold the Se7nth S1n!” Kamski announces! Ruby looks weirded out “Ok, well work on the name but here the first of many” Kamski gives her the chip. It's about thumbnail size, pink and purple with red wiring. “Gee, you went all out!” She says giddy.

“Ok now here's how this works, you have to place it on his forehead and wait about five minutes. It will start to take effect when he acts like he's got a vib in him and been turned up to medium. Then you can have all the fun you want for two hours and get this, the more you tease the more he’ll want it more and more” he explains to the small girl. Ruby smiles confidently “Thanks Kamski, I owe you one!” She says “Just tell me how it goes” he winked and leads her out. 

The Night was quiet, for now. Ruby leads Connor into her room and they both sit on the bed. Ruby and Conner just sit there for about ten minutes before Ruby Speak up “Ok Buddy, here's the deal” she pulls the chip out from the nightstand and shows Connor “This is what the surprise is, its for lack of a better term a robot drug, Kamski made it. It’s supposed to make you feel sexual pleasure like I do. I've been waiting all week for this and would really like to try it” she says bashful. She glances at Connor who looks taken aback by this “Look if you don't want to then its cool i won't force you too i just though…” she mumbles out looking down. “Well, I guess it's not fair to refuse something pleasant without trying it first” Connor Clears his throat “Very well, I will try it. For you”  
Ruby smiles widely and lunges at Connor releasing all the anxiety and excitement in one hug. She takes the small chip in her mouth and kisses his forehead. The chip goes in without a worry. 

“Well...now what?” Connor asks “now we wait for five minutes. I'm gonna go get into my PJ's stay right here” she hops off the bed and into the bathroom “shall i do the same?” he asks pulling at his tie “No no! Leave everything on, I'LL be the one undressing you!” she says with meaning. She gets her black tank top on and her pink pants. She looked in every store for something hot but nothing really called to her so this will have to do. She grabs a few more things like lube and (get this) a big blue and white vibrating Dildo. She was very happy with this purchase. just in case she gets worn out Connor will have something to use in the meantime. 

“Hah!...mmmmmm!” she hears from the other room. That must be the signal! She peeks out the door to see Connor writhing around. Both hands on his crotch massaging it slightly. Ruby blushes Super hard. Her heart pounding fast and slowly getting hard. IT FREAKING WORKS she thought to herself. She took a deep breath before opening the door. “aaaaaaannndd...How are we feeling?” she says trying to look seductive but failing at it. “Its AH!...good! So Good!!” Connor blurts out. Hes flushed blue, his eyes half lidded and teary, gaze unfocused. He starts to unbutton his shirt “hey whoa Wait!” Ruby grabs his hands “I said I would do this par-” suddenly she remembered Something Kamski said:  
“and get this, the more you tease the more he’ll want it more and more”  
Then she gets an idea  
“hehehe, you bad boy, disobeying your master like that well Now you'll have to leave your shirt on though the whole night” Ruby grins evilly and Connor whines. They had done role play before but it never caught on or Ruby would break character half way through but this time, she was determined. She grabs Hand cuffs from the side but before she could get them on Connor lunges at her causing her to gasp “Uhhhh ...Connor?” she says “I'm sorry Ruby...I cant ...I ...need...MMM!” Connor grabs her pants and underwear and rip them off. “Wha!” she gasps as cold air engulfs her cock. Connor bends down and starts licking just how she likes. She moans in response. He puts her all the way in his mouth and slowly bobs up and down, all the while moaning as he touches himself. “Wait a minute. This is YOUR day!” Ruby Grabs Connor with all her strength binds him to the headboard “But…” “No Buts! I got that Chip for YOU! Not for me!” Ruby declares “So I will pleasure you and you will moan and beg for more the same way i do! Is that clear!?” Ruby was liking this dominated tone in her voice “yes Master” he says lowly. she thinks Connor dose too.

It's a good thing Ruby did all that reading cause she felt more prepared for this then anything before. She started slowly, little nibbles and a quick kiss but nothing too intense, not yet at least. She wanted to see Connor fall apart under her. Connor wants to touch her back but to no avail, his hands were tied behind him and he was still dressed in his shirt and coat. It was his punishment after all, but she does unbutton his shirt to play with his nipples. She uses the same pattern that she learned when Connor would massage her breasts and a little bit from the books she read. It was worth it! Seeing Connor moan and wiggle a little bit from the tease. She did this for awhile until it was time for the big step. She undid his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear. “Yup, Kamski really does know his stuff” Ruby says looking at Connors wet pussy “wha?” he moans unfocused “Oh it nothing, just happy that i'm getting you wet is all” she says. Thankfully she also read stuff on lesbian sex so she was also prepared for this. She sucked on the clit while rubbing the folds of his pussy with her hand. Connor Moans and grunts as he feels everything. 

Ruby sucks on three fingers and slowly inserted one. “Whoa! Your so soft and wet!” she laughs out in surprise. She's asked fingered him before and he always aloud it (not that it matters Connor body cant feel pain) but this was different. The mixture or softness and wetness and warmth was amazing. She moved her finger around for a minute until Connor asks “please ...more...another!” he moans out again as she put in the second finger. She scissored him for a moment making absolutely sure he was ready for her. “Please! Put another one!” he begs only to have her completely move both fingers out “No wai-” Connor panicked “If I put another Finger in you, you’d come right there! And I can’t have that.” Ruby says sternly. She grabs her dick and Lubes it up, stroking it slowly. Just so she can torture Connor “Ruby ...Please…!” He gasps out  
“Please what?” She says back. She didn’t say it to tease him, she said it because she wasn’t paying attention to what she said. Realizing it she looks to correct herself but what she saw was a sight to behold. Connor thrusting his hips upwards towards Ruby, his eyes full of lust and Desire, his face was flushed, he was drooling and his voice was full of desperation.

“please...PLEASE Fuck me! Put your beautiful cock in my tight wet pussy! I’ll do anything, I’m sorry I never tried this! I’ll do it again and again until your satisfied master! So please give me the greatest pleasure and let me just feel it!”

Ruby’s eyes were as wide as saucers, she covered her mouth in amusement and her cock sprung up like a spring daisy. 

“Alrig-“ she started only for her voice to squeak. She cleared her throat and inches closer to him “Alright then” she grinned and entered him. Connor arches his back as she is now fully seated in him. “Holy smokes!” She breathes out “your sucking me in like crazy! I’ve never felt like this before!!”. It was amazing! His whole body twitches around her, sucking her in deeper, asking for more. “How are you doing Connor? Still with me?” Ruby asks looking up at Connor “ah..Amazing! Please move!” He begs her. Ruby is happy to oblige. 

Her thrusts were small and slow at first but quickly picked up when she found a tempo to go at. Even though she tried to act like an adult, she was still a kid and was just chasing her climax just as much as Connor was at this point. But neither of them cared.  
Ruby kept looking at Connor. He was beautiful, his eyes were closed tight and when they did open they were rolled up into his head, his mouth hung open with more drool coming out, his moans were toxic she had never heard anything like it before. She never wanted this to end. “Ah!” Connor moans out. What was that? Could it be? YES! Ruby found his sweet spot and she knew what to do. She re-angled herself to hit that same spot again and again. Connor moans out in pure ecstasy. Ruby takes advantage of his open mouth and kisses him, drowning out the moans. Not all of them but most of them.

“Oh Connor! You're too good to me! Your body is sucking me in like crazy! It feels amazing! What about you? Do you feel good too?” Ruby asks and for the first time she gets a different answer “Thank you!...Ruby!...your dick..hitting all the right..AH!...it’s so good! I'm So happy I could melt!” Connor says with a little smile on his face. Ruby smiled warmly and a single tear falls down her cheek “really! I'm so Happy! Now you get to feel the same things I do when every we do this!” she says picking up the pace. “Ahhhh..Ruby!! i'm so close!” Connor gasps out.  
she too could feel her orgasm coming “Ahh, Ruby..! I'm gonna!!” Connor starts. “Yeah! Me Too! Let Come together!” she reaches down kisses his face. With three more hard thrusts they both come screaming each others name. 

They both remain still for a moment before Ruby pulls out spent. “Oh my god…..that was alot!” she breathed out. She reaches for her water bottle and takes a chug before seeing Connor, still cuffed to the headboard “Oh right!” she rushed forward and unchains him. Connor remains silent for a moment “Uh Connor..you ok? I hope the chip didn't-” before she could finish pushes her down and gets on top of her “its not enough...more ...I want more!” he angles himself above her and lowers down, moaning all the way. At this point Ruby has just given up, she's just so full of happiness that nothing else matters.

They went for four rounds before the chip finally burned out. That morning was extremely slow. Connor felt just fine as always, Ruby on the other hand felt like she just ran 200 mil marathon, she may never run again. “Ruby are alright?” he asks in concern “Ill live ...I've just never done it THAT many times before” she groans out. “I'm sorry, I really lost control last night. I should have taken into consideration about your welfare” Connor looks down in embarrassment and shame. “Hey come now! Don't be like that. I had a lot of fun giving you pleasure and as long as you're happy then i am too” she says patting his head. Connor smiles at her and Ruby lay down and take a good long nap “Oh no you don't! We have to get up and report to Markus” Connor says pulling her cheek “Ow! Alright fine i'm up!” she grumbles out. 

All in all, it was a huge success.

**Author's Note:**

> are there any other things Ruby And Connor could do? plz let me know!


End file.
